


Miss Swan... Miss Mills

by Han_DJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Fanfiction, Once Upon A Time, swanqueen - Freeform, teacher student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have not read any teacher-student stories in any fandom, it is not my thing, but, yes... this story is a teacher-student kind of story. Hypocritical isn't it? But I would like to challenge you to read the story first and then see for yourself if this is 'hypocritically' written. Three part SwanQueen (because I need something to make me go back to updating my other SQ stories out there).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My regulars know I almost always write funny situations. The idea of how this story get brewed was funny by itself. Enjoy. 
> 
> Additional note: I have no idea how driving test goes in the US so I assume it is not that different here in the Philippines or UAE, that's where I am basing the story.

AU, Rated T

No Beta

**Miss Swan... Miss Mills 1**

_"What are you insinuating?" Regina Mills - Mayor, business woman, fighter, survivor, resilient, gorgeous, **perfect** \- is currently lying on a hospital bed, a small gauze on her lovely forehead, bruise forming on the right side of her face originating from her right temple._

_Kathryn and David Nolan - the hot, irresistible fraternal twins eyed each other before Kat turned her attention on the scowling patient. "We are not insinuating anything..."_

_"Yes you are!" she looked at her classmate, best friend for life and then to her brother "you too!"_

_The man raised his arms in surrender, "I did not say anything!"_

_"Action speaks louder than words!" The brunette growled and returned her focus on her friend, "You said you understand why I am here, in a hospital bed and that's because I was driving a stick shift!"_

_Kat looked at her brother and smiled, "I said that?" at her brother's nod she shifted her eyes to her friend, "I... I'm just stating a fact Regina, I do not mean anything negative by it,"_

_"Of course you do," the frown on the beautiful woman's face deepened as her female blonde friend raised one brow in silent question, "You just mean I cannot drive a stick shift..."_

_"Well technically you really can't, you've driven automatic all your driving life." David said grinning._

_"I can drive manual transmission! I learned in a manual transmission car!" The volume of the patient's voice had risen clearly showing her indignation._

_David's grin widened, "For the first fifteen minutes, then you paid extra so you can shift from Manual to Automatic!" he shrugged his shoulders, "Your very first car is automatic..."_

_"Reg..." a palm from about two feet away stopped Kat,_

_"How hard can it be to drive a Manual? And David..." she narrowed her eyes on the man, "...I remember driving a manual car for one hour before I gave up!"_

_"It feels like fifteen minutes to me,"_

_"Maybe if my teacher was brighter and more encouraging, I wouldn't have shifted to automatic that easily and wouldn't have hit every pole and mail post in Storybrooke! Maybe I'm not the one with the problem!"_

_David smiled sheepishly, "Touché,"_

_"David!" Kat called her brother's attention followed by a hard slap to his well developed biceps. "Stop egging Regina on," she eyes her friend, "You should probably stick to your car..."_

_"I can DRIVE a MANUAL CAR," she growled again._

_"I'm just saying..."_

_"I can DRIVE a MANUAL CAR!"_

_Kat raised her hands in the air and stomped one foot, "You are impossible!"_

-0-

So here is Regina Mills at the reception area of S1 Driving Institute waiting for her turn to get her schedule for her driving class (Manual Transmission) examination. She was told she could just do a refresher course since she already knows how to drive, so five hours refresher and then she will take an exam (with another teacher that is not the one who taught her), if she passed, she will be given a new license that would allow her to drive a manual transmission car.(1)

"Regina Mills?" The receptionist, a red headed woman who seemed to have a smile plastered on her face called. Her smile widened when she realized she's calling THE Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke who is now in front of her, a scowl on her face. "Mayor Mills... err... Ariel,"

"Yes Miss Seawater, I do remember you, now when is my examination for this manual driving going to take place?"

Ariel looked at her calendar in her computer then turned the monitor towards the mayor, "These are our available dates, and here," she scrolled down to show list of names, "These are the names of the teachers for each corresponding exam days," she smiled again after her explanation.

Regina took out her mobile phone, checked her schedule and then looked at the calendar in front of her. "I'd take the Tuesday schedule at 2 pm."

Ariel nodded and typed notations on said date, "You'd be having your exam with Miss Swan then." she happily informed the mayor who just nodded and then turned without adieu, heels clicking away.

"Wow," the receptionist beside Ariel winced, "Ems is so in trouble," the brunette said.

"Maybe it's time Emma meet her match."

"Hardy-har-har, You're maybe right but the mayor? Isn't that a bit much?"

The red head just shrugged her shoulders.

-0-

SCREECH

The 17 yr old boy behind the steering wheel bit his lower lip. Sheen of sweat is visible in his forehead, upper lips, neck and probably his armpit and his expression seemed like he's a thread line away from bawling. He gulped as the engine died for the 'nth' time during his exam.

"I... I'm sorry! I really do know what I'm doing...

Light colored brows twitched while perfect jaw clenched as seconds of silence engulfed the small space of the yellow 1965 volkswagen. In a stilted voice the instructor said, "Eight times in eight minutes Mr. Parker, perhaps you should stick with your moto-compo(2)," she then looked down at the paper and started checking boxes before putting a large F in red and then underline it twice.

"But..."

"Refresher for you Mr. Parker, this is your third try."

"I..."

"Out."

"Miss Swan..."

"Out," she said as she got out of the car and walked to the other side, "You're not spending anymore seconds killing my car with your incompetence. Refresher and then find another teacher."

"But I drove better today..."

The blonde instructor took a deep breath as the boy got out of the car, " You didn't check your rearview mirror before starting the engine nor did you check the angle of your side mirrors. You choked my engine and wouldn't let go of the key after starting, you killed the engine eight times in eight minutes and you keep on running on second gear even when I told you to go on third... do you still want to hear anymore of your screw up driving?"

The blonde didn't even bat an eye as the boy took his papers crying his eyes and heart out before running away and into the reception.

"How long have you not gotten laid Swan?" The leather wearing co-instructor said as he passed by the blonde, "You're so stressed you need to relax," he grinned and then looked down at his body.

"If I want to relax Killian, then it will not be with you, creep."

The brunette man shrugged her shoulders, "It's not as if Storybrooke's tiger has many suitors to choose from. You're lucky I'm interested." he grinned again and looked the blonde woman up and down, lingering on the woman's biceps that are very much visible from her white tank top.

"Unlucky you mean?"

"Come on Swan..."

"I'm not and will never be interested so leave me alone don't want to make me mad now do you?"(3)

He smiled and took a step away, "Some day Swan, you'll be knocking on my door and beg me to take you."

"In your dreams Jones, In your dreams!" she shouted at the retreating form before she got in her bug and drove away towards the parking lot.

-0-

Mary Margaret Blanchard - Nolan's eyes were wide as she listen to her husband's recollection of his talk with Regina. Mary and the Mayor were never friends, as a matter of fact they were like water and oil especially during their high school years. The animosity had decreased when David, brother to the other brunette's BFF had started courting her and then it was almost non existent years later when they got engaged and even became her bridesmaid in her wedding two years ago.

David had been working part time as driving instructor at S1 driving Institute even before Regina became the mayor (who is now on her third term) and he was Regina's driving instructor. He had been there since its young years of operation so he knew everyone. She just can't believe that Regina would really be serious about learning to drive stick once again, and it just became funny to her and her husband when he learned that she was assigned to Emma Swan on her examination... of all the instructors there are, she chose the day Emma is the examiner.

"Perhaps it's time Regina meets her match," Mary said as the information sunk in.

"Let's hope Storybrooke survives,"

silence

"Should we start looking for a place to transfer?"

David grinned, "Lets hope not,"

-0-

[Tuesday at 5 pass 2pm, S1 parking lot.]

Regina is pacing at the parking lot as she awaits her examiner who is now five minutes late. She is a busy woman, she is the mayor and is also a business woman therefore, her time is gold. She doesn't believe in being late, she was raised being taught that PUNCTUALITY is a form of respect to another person and because of this, she expects the same courtesy she's giving. So her instructor... this Miss Swan being late tells her about how she was raised by her parents - Poorly - in her opinion.

Another five minutes and the brunette noticed a blonde woman: princess curls, dark denim, skinny jeans; cream tank top obscured by a hideous red, leather jacket and the ensemble was finished with a knee high, flat heeled boots - walking towards her.

"Miss Mills?" the blonde asked with a dashing smile and she frowned as she ask herself 'where did the dashing come from?'

A political smile graced the brunette's feature, "That's Mayor Mills for you Miss Swan, and you are ten minutes late. You did not just took ten minutes from my examination time..."

"We can always extend-"

"Were you raised in the jungle?" Regina asked irate for being interrupted, "Has no one told you it is rude to interrupt someone speaking?"

Emma Swan's brow raised, "Alright I admit that was rude of me, so were we raised by the same people? Because it seems I'm not the only rude person in this part of the town."

"You came late, you interrupt me and you have the nerve to be indignant?" the brunette said with an obvious roll of her eyes.

"Maybe you taking this examination under me is a mistake. You should re schedule,"

Regina raised one brow, "As you pointed out earlier, I am the Mayor of this town and my schedule is made so I can see through all of the town's concern despite my private engagements. There is a reason there is a schedule and why there is a calendar! I cannot just re schedule an examination just because of a teacher who thinks she is privileged to choose when to come!" the mayor said angrily, a single vein pulsing on her forehead.

The Mayor's eyes widened when the instructor turned and walked away from her, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Emma stopped and looked back, "To the car where you are going to take your exam? Or did you change your mind?" she smirked at the incense stare given to her, turned again and smiled when she heard the click clack of the mayor's shoes.

She had known of the mayor and the town wide story of her epic anger. She had seen the mayor in the town paper, local TV station, posters... she thought the mayor was beautiful but in person, she now knew those photos doesn't do the woman's beauty justice.

She was held up by the student before the mayor and ran late, she was livid as she trudged her way to the parking where she meets her students, because she really doesn't want to be at the bad end of the mayor's stick, she was told the mayor was a stickler for schedule and punctuality. She really doesn't want to be at the mayor's bad graces on their first meeting. But as she watched the anger flow into the woman, the twitch of her lips, the raise of her brows and that sexy little scar on her lips... she just can't help but push a little bit more of those A-button.

-0-

The blonde instructor looked down at the paper in her hand and checked a box. Then she grinned and looked ahead again. "Turn left here," she frowned and then looked down again and ticked another box.

The mayor sighed as she was aware of what the blonde was doing. She probably shouldn't have crossed Miss Swan this early in her manual driving life. It seems the woman had taken it out on her during this driving exam. First she was almost unable to cover how appalled she was that she was brought to a monstrosity of a car. Then she was forced to drive a car without power steering (good thing despite her more sedentary work, she gets to exercise or she may not be able to turn this damn wheel!), no air conditioning and no hand break! She's actually driving a moving, yellow, coffin and she's dying without being laid for two years! Now this woman is probably ticking off all the traffic rules she violated even if she hadn't just to spite her.

"Car..." the blonde woman said

"I know, with this little space I can't mistake this coffin for anything else but..."

"CAAAR!" Emma screamed as she tried to push on the brake pedals, but oooops, her car has only one brake since it's not company issued.

Regina's eyes widened and she stepped on the break fast and hard. The car stopped and the engine died. The two women were thrown forward forcefully (thanks to their seat belts they probably just have leather burns) and then abruptly pulled back. Emma swore she had some kind of a whiplash reaction and Regina was gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white.

"We alive?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah..."

-TBC-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Swan... Miss Mills 2**

Kathryn decided to sit on the couch at the den and read the newest issue of Time's magazine while she wait for her friend to come home. She passed by the Mayor's office at around 4:45 thinking that she could extract what happened to her friend's exam this afternoon, but to her surprise the brunette haven't arrived yet (and she knows it only takes about an hour to take the exam or less if the student is that good, unless David was making a joke and his information is not the truth).

_How long does it really take to finish a manual driving exam? I'm sure it's not going to take this long for Regina to ace her exam... knowing Reg - she'd pass this one with flying colors!_

The blonde thought as she turns the pages without actually reading. Truth is she's a bit nervous. Regina had her accident a month ago because she tried to drive the office issued mayoral car to go to an emergency meeting (her Mercedes was in Michael Tillman's garage for oil change that time), and if it wasn't for the presence of an instructor and the use of company car with double brakes, she'd probably be flying out of her office at 2 to be with Regina on her examination day. Regina had been like the sister she'd always dreamed of and she can't fathom what she'd do if something major happens to her favorite mayor.

Her musing though was cut short as said brunette walked into the den, stopping at what greeted her.

"Kat?" Regina called out with a smile on her lips.

"Well I thought it would be wise for me to trespass your home and wait, I passed by your office but you weren't there. I asked Claire and she said you didn't call whether you'd be back or not." The blonde smiled back,

"Oh yes, I was hold up after the exam and called Claire just five minutes ago... I should probably make it up to her yes?"

Kat laughed, "I did tell her you may not go in especially if the exam didn't go as you'd planned but..." she stood, walked closer to her dear friend and hugged her, "...from the look on your face, that smile and bright eyes - I'll say you nailed this one the head - as usual." she pulled away and hold one hand out. Regina raised one brow, "Let me see?"

She rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. She turned to get her result from the hand bag she left at the top of the cabinet at the foyer and smiled as she hears her friend follow. Once there, she took the white envelope inside her bag and handed it to Kathryn. "Do you like a glass of the best apple cider in town?"

Kathryn laughed, "You're threat doesn't work on me oh dear friend of mine," The laughed from the brunette that followed tells Kathryn her friend did ace this exam. Regina is an achiever and she doesn't take well to losing or in this case failing. So she decided she could drink the cider leisurely as she take a look at her friend's result.

The two came into the mayor's study, the brunette prepared two glasses of the best apple cider in town and then handed one glass to the grinning blonde before both women turned to the couch and sit side by side.

"You look happy, the exam must turned out great," Kat's smile widened, "I can't wait to tell Frederick and give David a deserved insult!"

Regina shook her head, "No wonder your brother finds it enjoyable to taunt me because you always do that."

"So think about how much I love you,"

"Aren't we glad Frederick is the kind of man who doesn't get jealous over his fiancee's best friend."

"That's called trust and he's never insecure."

"That he is," she said before lifting the glass to her mouth to drink, this was mirrored by her friend who while doing so opened the envelop with one hand and slowly pulled the paper inside. Regina have this grin on her face as she drinks... mouth lingering at the edge of the glass.

Kat smiled at her friend and then look down at the paper. Her smile dropped as she actually sprayed the cider onto the couch and floor when she saw the result... "Regina!" the brunette looked at her, face still slightly hidden by the glass, "You failed!"

"You're cleaning the couch and the floor,"

"YOU FAILED!"

-0-

Emma Swan entered her apartment and went straight to her living room, not that there is much space between her kitchen cum dining area and 'sala'(1). She sat on the large, black, leather couch (a luxury she allowed herself to have), sighed and rested her back on the back rest then close her eyes.

"You're early," Emma Swan's son, a 14 yr old boy she named Henry asked as he steps down from their loft.

The blonde mother nodded.

"And you're unusually quiet," here Emma raised one brow, "I didn't hear you come in, you're usually loud and you always scream my name when you arrive. If I didn't feel like getting me something to eat I wouldn't have known you're already here." he explained with a grin.

"I don't scream Henry."

"Yes you do," he hopped off the stairs and sat beside his mother, "So why are you early?"

Emma sighed and looked at her son, "I think I may have to start looking for another job." She frowned, "Do you know if that deputy sheriff position is still open?"

Henry had been close to the diner's owner Granny whose granddaughter is one of the receptionist in S1 Driving Institute and a close friend of hers - Ruby - who happens to be dating the town Sheriff, Graham.

He grinned, "Finally decided to capitalize on your bail-bonding experience? I really think you'll be great in the Sheriff's office." he shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I think you'll be better than Graham as sheriff." then he shook his head, "No idea though." then he grinned again and sent his mother a knowing look.

"What did you do?" The blonde asked skeptically,

"What? I didn't do anything." he looked his mother in the eye, "What did you do?"

Another deep breath, "I failed the mayor,"

A momentary silence before Henry made a gasp as realization sets in, "WHAT?!"

"I know you don't have any hearing defect,"

"We are so screwed! Why the mayor? Is she that bad in driving?" there was a nervous undertone in his voice which dropped when his mother's facial expression changed and a grin found its way to her face.

She shook her head then said, "She almost crashed my bug..."

-0-

_"We alive?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_The only sound to be heard after was the driver of the car that almost collide with them as the brunette swerve, cussing at the two women who had stopped at the middle of the street. The cussing was followed by non stop honking of car horns as the mayor still was unable to move therefore they were stuck and is jamming traffic._

_"I think you should start the car again," the blonde instructor said a minute passed._

_"This is a coffin on wheels Miss Swan,"_

_"I don't think you have the right to insult my car when it is your driving that almost got us killed."_

_"Maybe if you just stop ticking on those boxes then I would have focused better,"_

_"Driving is about focus no matter what your passenger is doing, and I am doing my job, it is just normal I tick boxes!"_

_"Will you please turn your voice down?"_

_Emma Swan gritted her teeth then she looked down and with force she wrote a big letter F on the paper and encircled it._

_"What? You fail me?"_

_"As I've said, driving is all about focus. Even if you do all the prep right, flip lights at the right moments and stop at the right signals, if you don't focus you end up dead, and me being here means you could have killed me!"_

_"You..." but there really was nothing she could say. She was sure there was a compliment in there somewhere while the gorgeous blonde rants. Regina frowned, first dashing now gorgeous... what is this woman doing to her?_

_Emma eyed the mayor which was returned as the brunette deflated, "We alive?"_

_The blonde smiled, "Yeah,"_

_"When can I take my exam again?"_

_"Tomorrow if your up for it,"_

_"Schedule Miss Swan, there is a reason why I pay my assistant handsomely, so to keep my schedule..."_

_"Yeah yeah..."_

_"I better check with Miss Seawater again."_

_Silence_

_"I don't know about you but I could use a giant mug of coffee right now."_

_"I agree..."_

_"Are you going to drive -"_

_"I think I need a break from your coffin,"_

_"Just for that you'll pay for your own caffeine," The blonde hurriedly stepped out of the car and was followed by the mayor. "Get in Madame Mayor, we could drive together to Granny's."_

_"I think I said I need a break from your metal contraption-"_

_"Alright you can walk to Granny's and I'll be waiting there-"_

_"Not funny,"_

_"Decide now Madame Mayor, are you walking or riding?" she grinned as the brunette rolled her eyes, huffed and yet walked towards the passenger side and went in. Emma Swan sure loved watching the interplay of emotions on the regal woman's face... and that little scar on her lips -_

-0-

[Exactly One week later]

"What the hell is happening?" Emma asked exasperatedly as the engine sputtered and died once again.

"Sorry?"

"You didn't murder my engine last week how come you seem to have decided that killing my engine now is better than killing my entire car?" A raised brow was the answer, "And what happened to flipping signal lights every time you turn?"

"Is it my fault your signal lights doesn't work? I've been wondering when will your car fall apart." Regina didn't moved her eyes from the road, "Stop screaming on my ears I'm trying to focus."

"My lights works just fine!"

"Oh... you could have fooled me."

"Your impossible!"

"You should talk more with my friend Kat," she looked at the blonde woman, "Or you may have talked to her already?"

"HUMP!"

BLAG!

SPUTTER

"I told you shut up!"

The blonde gritted her teeth once again as she wrote in a much bigger font the letter F, encircled then underlined once. She then looked at the brunette who have raised eyebrows at her. "What? You drive worse today than last week and that's something since you tried to kill me last time."

"Maybe if I'm driving a more inspiring car-"

"It's the driver not the car!"

"I didn't know your name is Tiffany,"

"Get out!"

"We getting coffee again?"

Emma just looked at the brunette, "I'm not paying-"

"Good thing I plan to pay," The brunette grinned as she get out of the driver side of the car and waited until Emma walked over and they switched sides.

-0-

[Another week]

SCREECH... BLAG

Emma Swan's eyes bulged at the damage her car incurred. She looked back at her car's front to see her beloved bug's front lights, bumper and tip of the hood ruined. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCCCK!" Emma screamed and then looked at the brunette who was biting her lips. "You were smooth in doing parallel parking the last two exams! What is your quarrel with my damn car?!"

"I swear it was an accident!"

"You're lying!"

"No... okay it was so bright I got distracted!"

"Are you punishing me still for being late the first meeting?!"

"I didn't even think of that, I swear!"

"I'd get you the biggest cocoa mug with extra extra whip cream and cinnamon?"

Emma swore she felt tears falling from her eyes, "That's my baby..."

"Oh come on..."

Emma tore the sheet of paper from the paper holder, put a letter F on the entire page and hand it to the brunette, "Refresher for you Madame Mayor and yes, I want that giant cocoa drink!"

"What?"

"Refresher!"

"But..."

"And Cocoa and I don't want to hear it! No buts!"

Regina watched as the blonde instructor hurried towards the reception and when she was gone, a large smile make its way to her face. "Big, Hot Cocoa coming up."

-TBC-

1 - sala is our term for living room, I'm not sure if its origin is spanish since a lot of our words are Spanish in origin I thought it is also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ms Swan... Miss Mills 3 (Fin)**

[Diner the next day]

"You got to be kidding me!" Ruby was seated on one of the booth, opposite her were Emma and her son Henry.

"I'm way over my head looking for a place to stay outside of Storybrooke," Henry said as he send his mother a glare, "You fail the Mayor three times Ma. I admire your guts but I just can't get over how stupid that was."

Emma slapped her son's arm lightly and the boy feigned hurt, "I am your mother you're not allowed to say how stupid I was... but what can I do? Her driving got worst than the first time!"

"There is nothing worst than the first time Ems, she almost killed the both of you..."

"Imagine me thinking the same thing yet she'd proven me wrong."

"You could have just passed her the last time Ma, we wouldn't be this problematic now if you had."

"She hit my car!"

Henry bit his lips as he looked at the tall brunette in front of him, "Er..."

"I think the mayor did you a great service, no hard feelings Ems."

"Great service?!"

"The new car is way better than..."

"Henry James Swan!"

"What? All I'm saying is that the car loaned to you by the mayor is much better than the VW, at least we don't have to talk to a car every morning just to get it to start!"

"Ingrate..."

"I love you Ma and that means I need to love your bug but..." a raised brow met his gaze, "...I really can't love your bug the way you do for the mere fact that you said I was made at the back of it!"

"The more you should love it kid!"

"Ew... would you love the bed you were made from?"

"No idea about that," Emma scowled at her son then made a coughing sound before changing topic, they went tangential anyway. "Why are you so worried about getting out of town?"

Henry looked at his mother as if she'd grown another head, "Duh... you failed the Mayor three times? The Mayor which is Regina no one gets to fuck me Mills?"

The blonde's eyes widened, "Henry language!"

"He gets that from you!" the trio heard from the counter where Granny is making the cocoa ordered.

The three rolled their eyes, "But seriously kid, stop taking after my vocabulary, Mary Margaret had already talked to me about it. And for the record, I didn't F-U-C-K the mayor, she failed the exam all by herself."

"A little leeway would have been nice Ems," Ruby said shuddering, "You have no idea the horror you brought to Ariel. She used to have a smile plastered on her face, now three Tuesdays in a row and she looks like hell hath come abound!"

"Imagine she's just setting the schedules, I'm the one sitting beside her every Tuesday for one hour inside cramped space."

"And then a few more hours inside the diner... I have eyes Swan!" Granny yelled and gave the blonde woman a knowing grin.

"Diner? Every Tuesday... so you're cutting time every Tuesday..." Ruby raised one brow, a smirk on her face

"What? I do need coffee and Cocoa shot after my time with her!"

"Yeah and you drink them happily with the reason you are taking it in the first place!" Granny yelled again.

Emma's eyes widened again, she turned to look at the old woman by the bar, "Are you eavesdropping?"

"No, you're just talking loud enough for the entire diner to hear."

"Ma," Henry's one brow raised, his arms crossed across his chest, "Please don't tell me you are purposefully failing the Mayor because you have the hots for her?"

Emma blushed, eyes still wide but shook her head no.

"You're such a bad liar Ma!"

-0-

Kathryn walked with purpose along her friend towards S1 Driving Institute. The blonde was livid after hearing from her friend that "the" Emma Swan failed her BFF three times in a row and sent the mayor for a refresher. She thought there must be something wrong with the blonde instructor because there is no way Regina would fail a simple test like a driving exam (though manual is harder than automatic) three times. She is going to see David who is in today to do the refresher and she is going to sit with her friend to see for herself how bad - er she means how actually good her friend really is in following simple driving commands.

"You really don't have to do this Kat," The brunette said as she tried to convince the other woman to not come, "I'm sure I could do this without my nerves firing."

The blonde smiled, "Oh I know that Regina, but I need to really do this."

Regina stopped walking and so does Kathryn, "Why is that?"

One light brow raised, " I just cannot believe you'd fail this three times in a row. That's not the Regina I know."

She returned her friend's smile, "And more than a month ago you and your brother were convinced I cannot drive stick even if my life depended on it... or more accurately put, especially if my life depended on it." the smile became a smirk.

"Low blow friendship, but okay I may have thought that before, but you're..."

"I'm what?"

"...you're an... achiever? I expected you'd be inclined more to decimating S1 Driving the first time that Emma failed you-"

"I could be reasonable you know, especially if it's clearly my fault."

"I know, that's why I need to do this..."

"There's really nothing I would say or do that would make you reconsider this right?" At the shake of blonde head, Regina sighed and continued walking towards the driving classroom where they will meet David for the refresher.

The brunette smiled as they were met by David outside the classroom door. "Hello David,"

"Hi Regina," the blonde man said smiling wide.

"Aren't we going in for the class?"

David shook his head, "I don't think you need more theoretical shenanigans, we could directly go to the practical course."

"Of course..."

"Is Kat coming this time?" David asked smiling at his twin sister

"Yes, I need to see this."

"Okay,"

-0-

Both blonde siblings looked at the brunette as she perfectly do a parallel parking on her own. David tried to do his job for the first ten minutes but it was clear to him that Regina really doesn't need any tutoring. Kathryn was awed at the flawless driving exhibited by her friend and her jaw dropped at the perfect parking skills she exhibited, even the reverse parking which Kat abhors so much, Regina did without even a single sweat.

"How the hell did you fail your exam if you could do all of this seamlessly?" Kat said loudly after flailing her hands in the air. "If I didn't know better, that Emma Swan must be trying to show off or be a bitch by failing you."

Regina shrugged her shoulders,"I really did fail the exams."

David laughed, "I know Swan, she maybe strict but she doesn't fail students purposely. There must be a reason."

"Well I almost killed her the first time..."

"Oh?" David asked smiling

"I can't focus because she's ticking boxes every second!"

"That is an exaggeration Regina, she can't tick boxes every second." Kat said skeptically. "And its part of her job."

"So she said,"

"And the second time?" David asked.

"I killed her engine a lot?"

David looked incredulously, "Third?"

Regina sighed in exasperation and trying to maneuver the conversation topic, "It's the CAR!"

Both siblings eyed each other.

Kat looked at her brother, "Blonde?" David nodded his head, "Tall?"

"Not much but taller than her by an inch," David said grinning.

"What are you two talking about?"

Kat continued ignoring her friend, "Blue or green eyes?"

"A little bit of both,"

"Kat! David!"

"Nice biceps?"

"Aw perfect!"

"Strong character?"

"She slain Killian every time!"

"You two stop..."

"Gold star?"

"From my source, Bi."

Kat smirked and raised one brow, "Top?"

David nodded, "Definitely,"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Regina is getting angry now.

Kat stepped closer to her friend, "So this is your courtship plan? To fail your exams every time?"

"What?"

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't make a move on Emma already?"

"I really don't get it Kat..."

Kat raised one hand and a thumb, "Danielle" the pointing finger, "Then there's Mal," Regina frowned and stomped one foot on the ground, Kat raised her middle finger, "Then there was Ingrid," the ring finger, "And what is the name of that blonde nurse at the psychiatric ward again?"

David looks like in deep contemplation, "Rose?"

"Oh don't bother she was just a one night stand..."

"Kat..." the brunette seemed to be growling this time,

"Oh and if I weren't into just guys and haven't grew up with you, I'd bet I'd be your type too. It must be why I am your BFF."

Regina huffed and turned around, but a smirk was on her face as she walked away from the parking lot. "We had coffee and cocoa..." she stopped and looked back at her friends, "Did you know that Miss Swan likes cinnamon on her cocoa?"

Kat and David eyed each other, grinned and high fived.

-0-

[Tuesday, week after]

Regina Mills was miffed that some ridiculous man by the name of Robin was the instructor assigned to her examination. It seems Miss Swan had called in sick since yesterday (Flu or something) and since she set her schedule wednesday last week, and that the text message was sent yesterday after the woman filed her leave made it impossible for her to change her schedule today.

But she thought it might be the cosmic star saying she had sabotaged her examination enough just to get the woman a drink. So she took the exam for 30 minutes, got her paper with a smile... of course she pass and Robin was all praise of her flawless driving.

"If you are available later..." Regina raised her palm to the man's face.

"I am the Mayor of the town, I am a student of this Institute and you are the teacher, I hardly think you asking me out is an appropriate behavior Mr. Locksley."

"Ahm... err..."

"Thank you for your kind offer but I have to decline." she then turned and exited the building.

-0-

[Next Day]

Emma was groaning as she tried hard not to scratch. Of all infections, she had to acquire a chicken pox for the first time and that's no thanks to the last student she had. The darn boy was just convalescing from his own pox and decided he was fine to take the exam. She asked him to re schedule but he said something about needing to pass the licensure exam so he could drive his new car to a family excursion, then he claimed he is safe since he is already recuperating anyway.

And she's stupid to believe the twerp!

Her scratching was halted by a knock at her door. It was low, timid and not hurried so its definitely not Ruby. It's not Henry because her son have his own key and he's with his Aunt Elsa while she's infected. She frowned who could you be?

The downside of not having a peephole is you cannot check who is behind the door without being noticed. She sighed and stepped towards her door when she heard a distinct sound of clicking heels slowly turning away. Her eyes widened at the realization who might it be so she hurriedly opened the door to find the back of the woman in her dreams.

"Madam Mayor?" she called which made the woman turn. The brunette's face was wearing a smile, and she was carrying a tupperware tm.

She stepped back and with a smile, "Miss Swan?" she looked the blonde up and down then winced, "I was made to believe you were out of commission because of a flu..."

Emma grinned and scratched her head, "I made them believe that," Regina smiled and looked over the blonde's shoulder, "Oh," she blushed, "I would love to invite you inside but as you see I am as infectious as..."

"Good thing Chicken pox only happen once in a lifetime(1), I already had it when I was but a teenie, tiny girl."

Emma laughed and nod her head to silently invite the woman in."Sorry about the mess," she said as they went in, the door leading directly to the living room where Emma camped out on the sofa that is now covered by cotton sheet. "I didn't want to spread the virus so I decided to spare my bedroom upstairs and just concentrate them all here... at least I only need to disinfect one part of the house fully."

"Wise thinking," the smaller woman said and lifted the container, "I brought chicken soup, I thought it was flu so it seems... this is inappropriate."

"I'm sure it will be fine..."

"If you don't want to itch more or get more rashes, you better not be eating this."

Silence

"How's..."

Her query was interrupted by the woman putting down the container then pulling out an envelope and handing over to the blonde who took it curiously.

"What's this?"

"Just read it Miss Swan." the brunette grinned.

She shrugged her shoulders and do as told. She laughed loud enough Regina was sure she was heard by the neighbors. "You..."

"Well..."

"Wow who was your refresher instructor? He or she maybe a god damn genius!"

Regina laughed, "David Nolan and he isn't a genius - actually,"

"Oh my god..." An awkward silence from the brunette, "You mean you..."

"Yes, I..."

"And my son and Ruby thought I was failing you on purpose!" she laughed again.

"Did you?"

"Did I What?"

"Purposely fail me."

She shook her head, "There is big enough reason to do it,"

Silence

"And where is your son? His name is Henry right?" a raised light brow was an answer, "I do my research Miss Swan especially when I am invested into it."

"With his Aunt Elsa, he hasn't gotten the pox yet." she shrugged her shoulders then looked at the brunette in amusement, "So that's how you're calling it huh? Invested?"

"I sabotaged my exam so..."

"I can see that." A comfortable silence descended upon them

"I would have tried to fail you on purpose if you didn't sabotaged your own exam," The blonde decided for honesty. "I did invite you for coffee the first time-"

A smile, and that sexy little scar on that red lips... "I was truly distracted though but not by you ticking those boxes."

"Really?"

The brunette sighed, "It's actually the arms..."

Gazillion watt smile spread across the blonde woman's face and she tried to show off said body parts.

"And what about my car?"

"Collateral damage?"

"What did my car ever do to get your ire?"

"It exist?"

Emma laughed again, "Two someones told me you actually did me a great service," they smiled at each other. "So Robin is my reliever,"

Regina nodded, "Have the guts to actually ask me out,"

"And?"

"I said since I am his student, it is inappropriate."

"Ow?" a grin

"Well it is..."

"And how about if it was me?"

"You?" she finally stepped closer to the blonde, "Why Miss Swan, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I think I might have done that already-"

They got closer still, "I suppose that's acceptable,"

"Your the mayor, aren't you supposed to be fair?"

"I am the Mayor, it makes more sense to be unfair."

Their lips a breadth away, "Is it appropriate to kiss even before the actual date?"

"If we regard our after exam coffees, then we had already gone into three dates, one week apart. By popular dating rules, kissing is not only the thing we are allowed to do."

"I think I like that-" She leaned in to catch the brunettes lips but was stopped by a finger across her lips. "What?" the word a little garbled,

"I may like the same thing but -" she grinned, "I may not get your chicken pox but there is still no way I'm laying naked beside a naked, poxed you." A pout was her answer. "I'm not yet in that phase where I would endure dear,"

Emma's face brightened, "Are you saying there's a possibility that we may..."

"Let's start slow," Regina said pulling away, "Hi, I'm Regina and I am attracted to you."

The blonde just can't be as patient as the brunette so instead of doing the same she launched herself on the mayor and kissed the brunette's lips thoroughly.

It's because of that sexy, little scar on the brunette's lips that disables the blonde instructor to keep herself from being slow and patient.

-END-

(Omake, sort of)

[Three years later]

The boy, now man cried his eyes out as he received his exam paper and saw the deep red ink in a shape of an F with triple underline.

"But..."

"Mr. Parker, I think by this time we should be in agreement that you should stick to your moto-compo. You seem to do well on it leave the car driving to the rest of us."

"But I was better, I know I was."

"Maybe, but not to me. It's refresher course for you..."

"But Madam Mayor-"

"Not now, you can call me that after the coming election." She grinned and turned towards the parking lot where her wife of two years is waiting.

"Failed again?" Emma asked as she puts her arm around her wife's waist.

"I really don't get how he could still do it,"

"Try and try until you succeed?"

Regina looked down at the large belly of her wife, "Glad this one is good at first try," then she rubbed them lightly.

The two eyed each other and shared a kiss before going to their car. A yellow, 1965, jazzed up Volkswagen.

"When this one comes, this goes..."

"No way, my car stays until I get old!"

"Emma, you're impossible!"

-Truly the end-

1 - I think i've mentioned in my one SQ POX that chicken pox only happens once, you get immunity after the first infection. A reinfection (or more accurately a relapse) is not called chicken pox but shingles. Only happens to immunosuppressed patients and it is painful as eff

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - In UAE, there's a different license for automatic driving and manual driving. You take separate exams for both if you want to drive both. License for motorcycle is different too unlike in the Philippines wherein if you get non pro license you can drive all kinds of vehicles except Public utility vehicles and large vehicles like bus, trucks but the rest you can drive (no distinction between manual and automatic)  
> 2 - its the small motorcycle that is Natsumi Tsujimoto's favorite in the anime You're under arrest  
> 3 - Xena S1E1


End file.
